Dad is Disturbed
Dad is Disturbed is the first half of episode 31 of season 2, which aired on March 18, 1998. In the episode, Dad tries to watch a golf tournament on TV, only for Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mom to constantly interrupt him. Plot Dad is reading the newspaper regarding the big golf game. He realizes that it's time for the game to begin and he goes to prepare himself to watch. Dad runs to the closet in his trophy room and gets all of his equipment and armchair and heads to the family room. He gets comfortable in the chair and turns the TV on. Just as the golf game begins, Dee Dee and Dexter run down the stairs fighting over a device from Dexter's lab. At first, Dad calmly asks the kids to keep it down. Their argument continues, and Dad orders them to be quiet. Dexter and Dee Dee both go outside, with their argument continuing and making Dad annoyed. On TV, the golf ball heads into the hole and Dad sees that he missed the moment. Suddenly, Mom appears on the armchair talking to her friend on the phone. Dad impatiently gets her off the phone by turning the TV volume up but this fails since Mom is talking louder than the TV. Dad goes over to the Rubble's house and ties Betty up. Back at home, Dad sneaks to his chair, only for him to find out that Dexter is occupying the other side. Dexter persuades Dad into spending time together, which he reluctantly agrees to. Dexter's chatter gets on Dad's nerves, and Dad asks him to watch the game. As the game goes on, Dexter's loud chewing starts and Dad orders him to leave by rationalizing. Later, Dad is continuing to watch the game, but his full bladder causes him to run to the bathroom. He heads back out to find Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mom all occupying the armchair at once. Dad is upset at his family for changing the channel while he was out, and he turns away and cries. Mom asks for him to wait for the commercial. Dad runs out of the house, feeling more upset than usual. At the Rubble house, Dad continues watching his golf game while an annoyed Barney sits by. Trivia *Dad was within his full right to tell Mom to leave when she was on the phone. (Its rude to talk so loudly when someone is trying to watch TV; plus the phone was portable.) *Despite the fact Dad is clearly watching his golf game, the rest of the family ignores this in the BRIEF moment he left to relieve himself and steal his chair and TV. *This is one of the few episodes where Dexter isn't in his lab. Episode Connections Cultural References *The game show that Dexter, Mom, and Dee Dee watch during the golf tournament is a reference to the hit game show Wheel of Fortune. *Craig McCracken, the art director for this episode, had his last name mentioned by the golf announcer. *Barney & Betty Rubble, both of whom are from The Flintstones, make cameos in this episode. Goofs/Errors *Unlike their original appearances, both Betty and Barney are seen wearing shoes. Production Notes *This is the first episode using "The Cartoon Network, Inc." as a studio-credit in the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Dad Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab